


Practice and Other Stories

by Tat_Tat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tat_Tat/pseuds/Tat_Tat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel gives Dipper a hands on lesson. (Also includes other non-kinky NSFW one-shots.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“A little to the left.” 

“Here?” 

“Too hard. . .” Mabel’s lips twisted, unsure. “Too gentle.”

“What about this?” Dipper felt hopeless, like he was fumbling in the dark. He had felt confident after reading books and advice columns, but the more he tried, and the more Mabel corrected him, the faster his confidence slipped.

It had been Dipper’s idea to try more foreplay. They had the time and house to themselves for once. Their parents were on a mini vacation this weekend and they had planned to take full advantage of this. It was both liberating and strange to not hold back noise, and though they knew no one would interrupt them, their blood rushed hot when he fucked her on the kitchen table.

They had migrated to her bedroom, and for the past fifteen minutes he had attempted to get her off with just his hands. 

“A little to the right.”

He rolled his eyes. This wasn’t as sexy as he planned. They sounded like they were hanging pictures. 

Dipper wanted to do this right, and Mabel’s eyes were closed. He snuck a glance at the checklist he had made, inwardly sighing. He was doing everything on the list. “Why isn’t it working. . .?” he muttered.

“Dipper! Are you. . . is that a checklist?”

“No!” Dipper jumped, crumbling the sheet of paper and conspicuously shoving it under the covers.

“No wonder you’ve been doing a terrible job.” Mabel watched Dipper flinch. “Sorry, bro.”

“No, it’s okay.” It wasn’t. “I just. . . I made a list because I wanted to do it right, Mabel.”

“I know. It’s really sweet of you, Dip. But you don’t need a list. You just need to relax.” She took his hand. “Here, I’ll show you how I do it.”

“You masturbate?!” Dipper blurted out.

Mabel stared at him, narrowing her eyes. “Yessssssss. A lot, actually.” She placed his hand over hers and started to move. She closed her eyes, and though Dipper meant to pay attention, he couldn’t help but watch her face. Her cheeks and lips were bright red, and her hair was still a beautiful mess from their rendezvous on the kitchen table earlier. 

“Dipper. . .” she whispered. He wasn’t sure if it was directly toward him or a fantasy playing in her head. Did she fantasize? He never thought about it until now, just like he never imagined that she masturbated. He thought he knew everything about his sister until they started dating, and he didn’t dislike finding out he was wrong. He loved mysteries because it meant he could learn something new.

He brought his attention back to the lesson, to how Mabel’s fingers gently curved along her clit and moved like she was scratching an itch. It was a “come here” motion that was so simple, but from what Dipper saw, drove her over the moon. 

He followed her motions and gradually, Mabel’s hand slipped from his. He swallowed but took her spot, trying not to overthink it, to relax. A kiss dotted his cheek and instinctively, he leaned forward to meet her lips. The kiss deepened, and the apprehension ebbed. She moaned into his mouth, completely squashing any worries.

Her legs shook, feet pressed into the mattress, and her hips rose to meet his hand. He could feel his hand cramping but something told him she was close and he didn’t want to stop yet.

Her hands caught on his arm and squeezed. Hard. She kissed him again, frantic, moaning against his lips. He couldn’t keep up, and the cramping knot in his hand was impossible to ignore. He suddenly stopped and she fell apart, slowly sinking into the bed, dumbfounded and disappointed.

“Sorry,” he said, rubbing his hand.

“It’s okay, bro.” She winked. “Practice makes perfect.”


	2. Chapter 2

"You look like a mess," Mabel said, breaking the silence. 

They were lying on the ground, catching their breath and attempting to regain their composure. 

Although they had defeated Bill again (right after a run in with a werewolf; demons have the worst timing) and survival itself was reassuring, the fear inside them was still raw. Dipper's hand was shaking in hers and she really shouldn't have said anything else. She knew better, but her head was still foggy and she was trying to be funny. 

"That was something when Bill ripped your heart out and it was like:, babum babum. It looked like an ultra move from Fight Fighter." 

"Ha. . . yeah. . ." Dipper laughed weakly. "It's not like I was going to sleep tonight. . . or anything."

"You? Sleep?"

"I was thinking about trying it out for once." 

"Well, you're just full of surprises, Mister Dipster." She stretched her arms out, frowning slightly at the gaping hole in her sweater sleeve. However, as she turned to Dipper again, the frown disappeared and she smiled, if half-heartedly. As long as her brother was still alive, she could live with a thousand ruined sweaters. She licked her lips, holding back a thought. It was maddening for her to not speak her mind. She was used to speaking unabashedly. To overthink things was Dipper's thing-- not hers.

She wanted Dipper to stop it. The journals, the paranormal, the late nights. Everything. And it hurt to even think that. To tell Dipper to stop being curious was like telling her to stop being silly. It was downright disrespectful. And that's why she bit her cheek and spouted silly nonsense, because if she didn't she would say what was really on her mind.

There were several other things on her mind. She still thought about their kiss eight months ago and she still remembered the stupid rules they had both decided on. Date other people, try to be normal, yada yada blah blah BORING.

If it hadn't been for the fact that they both got dumped before summer vacation they wouldn't be here in Gravity Falls, risking their lives for the sake of "the truth." Mabel would be in Florida with dreamy Paul and his waverunner and Dipper would be holed up in his room updating his conspiracy theory blog, missing her.

They both knew it was probably... maybe... yes, a bad idea to spend summer vacation together. And to share a room again. 

But those ideas were tons better than stepping on a demon's toes, Mabel was sure of that. 

"Hey, Mabel?"

"What up? Got another surprise for me?"

He rolled over on his side, facing her, staring at her with an intensity that made her blush and feel conscious of the tree branches sticking out of her askew hair. Not that Dipper was in better shape with his black eye and split lip. His hair was a mussed disaster too, but somehow he made it charming. She knit her brows, reminding herself of boundaries. How dare he look hot.

His hand met hers, and without even thinking they laced their fingers. 

"Something like that," he muttered under his breath.

She felt she knew what he was going to say, his body shifting closer to hers, his other hand brushing her hair back from her face. And though she wanted this more than anything, her heart hammered in her chest, and she said, without thinking, "Dipper, you said we shouldn't. . ." 

Her voice trailed off, sinking into his touch.

He didn't say anything. He kissed her and she tasted blood. Her eyes widened, then softened as he kissed her harder, running a hand through her hair and tugging, gently but firmly. 

All this time she had worried about losing Dipper, and until he kissed her, without restraint, a realization bloomed in her that he had the same worries. Sure, they had skated death before and those were fun times as children, but as adults . . . that was terrifying. Heckle, she wasn't even the paranoid one.

Her hands glided up his shirt, pressing against his chest, taking in his heat. She broke the kiss, nuzzling his neck, breathing in his scent. He was sweaty from the fight earlier, with a tinge of copper and wet dog smell he no doubt got from wrestling that werewolf. Underlying it all, she could faintly smell the soap he had used this morning: eucalyptus and pine.

She started to roll his shirt up over his head and wrap a leg around his waist. He groaned as she kneaded against his erection. Her head swam. Yes, that was definitely Dipper's. . . "dipstick" she was grinding against and he was pressing it harder against her. Needy. Gosh. This was really happening. She knew for certain it wasn't a dream because Xyler and Craz were absent. Offhandedly, she also wondered what it would be like to have sex in a human-sized hamster ball.

His hands started under her sweater, and then he paused.

"Can I? Um- y'know. . ." He was stuttering, overthinking again. She took him by the arms and led him the rest of the way up, and he exhaled a sigh of relief against her neck. He squeezed her breasts gently and after battling with her bra, gave up and pushed it and her sweater up and out of his way. 

Mabel turned red, embarrassment and excitement twisting her insides. It was one thing for him to touch her, another world entirely for him to see her naked. They had shared everything together since she could remember. She thought something like this would be easier than when she had sex with her ex-boyfriends. On the contrary, it was harder. 

"You still okay with this?" His hands started to retract from her, searching her face, frowning slightly. He was worried that he had just made a mistake.

"Uh, yeah. . . of course," she said, and she meant it but her tone wasn't convincing. He reluctantly pulled his eyes from her bare chest, politely drawing the sweater back down.

Any shyness she felt before poofed out of existence. 

"Whoa whoa whoa! What ARE you doing?!" Defiantly, and to prove she's totally into this, she wrenched the sweater off, bra going along with it. Then she pulled him back to her, taking off his tattered shirt, gripping the back of his head. "We are doing this," she said.

He swallowed, Adam's apple bobbing. "Right here? Now?"

"Yesssssss," she hissed, narrowing her eyes playfully. 

Dipper looked around them, and she followed his gaze, knowing what he meant. Here? In the middle of the forest? 

"Wouldn't you rather move things. . . indoors?"

"I am not going to let you stop," she said, slipping her hand down the front of his pants. "You'll just overthink things on the way back and then change your mind, like last time."

Her hand wrapped around his cock, and he forgot to think. Mabel licked her lips. Just as planned, she thought, rolling her thumb against the head of his cock.

She spread her legs, and he did the rest, pressing against her slick entrance. She raised her hips up against him and he groaned against the nape of her neck, thrusting deep inside her. The finality of the moment unlocked something inside both of them. There was no turning back, and now that they were burning, they'd burn all the way and hard. He fucked her furiously into the barren earth, fists full of dirt and breathing sulfur. He tasted like salt when she bit down on his shoulder blade, holding on, leaving a swollen red mark that didn't fade for over a week. 

He came first, leaving her breathless and both of them craving more. His fingers skirted up her thigh, and she melted when, after much guidance, he curved his rough fingers just right along her clit. In minutes he was hard again and didn’t hesitate this time, slipping his tongue between her lips as he entered her again. 

They were not as rough or desperate this time, or the time after that. They fell asleep in the middle, and woke up with the moonlight shining like a beacon over them to continue where they left off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for porn battle 2016

“Am I a good girl, Dip?” Mabel asked, sidling up to him. His eyes would have been drawn to her bare breasts if not for the list he was reading through.

“Mabel, you sweet lingonberry stuffed toasted strudel you’ve been a very very gold star with a side of sprinkles good girl.” Dipper raised a brow, shuffling through the list. “Seriously?”

Mabel slipped into his lap, sitting between him and the list. Reflexively he cupped the small of her back. Mabel’s breath swallowed at the physical contact but Dipper was still distracted, perplexed by the request. 

It’s kind of long you know. I’ll -- we’ll be up all night if I attempt to go through all eighteen pages front and back.”

“Oh come on!” Mabel said impatiently. “I thought you were all about long lists.”

“Yeah, but only outside the bedroom.” He shrugged. “Just not my kink."


End file.
